Attack on Titan Oneshots
by Reebuh
Summary: What the name implies; AoT/SnK one-shots. Cuddling, Kissing, Smut... All you could want, and more ! Current stories: Marco & Jean, Eren & Levi, Levi & OC! Take a look, favorite, follow and review for more! (I suck at summaries. Just come read it.)
1. Marco and Jean: Freckles (Rated: T)

I saw a drawing of these two, and Jean was counting Marco's freckles, and this small little one shot kind of just happened.

I don't plan on continuing it, but meh, maybe I'll post some more AoT/SnK oneshots here. Is that okay?

Okay.

Okay.

Enjoy.

* * *

by Reebuh

(Just a cuddling chapter.)

"Marco?" Jean muttered, flipping over to see his friend open his eyes wearily. Marco groaned, shifting. It had been a long night, and the two had just passed out on the floor after an intense movie marathon.

"What is it, Jean?" Marco whispered back, rubbing his eyes. The dark haired boy shifted under his blankets to face Jean, his eyes half-shut.

"I can't sleep." Jean paused, and groaned quietly, looking to Marco. His face looked peaceful, and every so often there'd be a twinge or a twitch of his eyebrows. Completely relaxed, and buried in his blanket as he snored, Marco had fallen asleep. Jean sighed, watching him for a moment.

Then he started to count Marco's freckles. One by one, cheek by cheek. He got a bit closer, to make sure he'd got each of them, continuing his count until he was done with his face. He noticed a little trail of freckles going down his neck, down to Marco's shoulders. Not quite thinking about any of his actions, Jean drew closer, thankful that Marco was wearing a tank top, so he'd be able to have a better look at his freckles. He began to count the freckles on Marco's neck. _One hundred forty-seven... One hundred forty-eight... One-hundred forty-nine.. One fifit- _

Jean nearly had a heart attack when Marco's arms moved, capturing him in a surprisingly strong embrace. Marco moved closer, shuffling under the blankets and pulling himself over towards a very embarrassed Jean. Marco was pressed against Jean now, and had managed to snuggle Jean even closer, pressing the obnoxious boy into his chest. Jean was blinking, trying to figure out just what the _hell_ just happened. He was a bit pissed, as he had lost count.

As he drew in a deep breath, about to wake up Marco and tell him to get off, Jean just sighed, relaxing. This was kind of comfortable, and warm. He could feel his eyes drooping, and his arms slipping around the other boy.

"Good night, Jean." Marco murmured sleepily, planting a kiss on the top of Jean's head.

* * *

Thank you for reading! c:

...

Reviews are adored! 3


	2. Levi and Eren: Speak Nothing (Rated: T)

Just because I'm not sure if I ship Levi & Eren yet.  
Don't be alarmed if this sucks.

Or.. You can be alarmed. Be very alarmed.

Eren x Levi

::

Rated T for gore/violence.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Jager? You're supposed to be on the move." A deep voice hissed into the air. Eren's eyes narrowed. The boy tensed immediately, whipping around to face the voice, a voice he knew well. He was ready to get yelled at, or for a beating for not following directions; what he wasn't ready for was the sight in front of him. Levi stood, covered in what could only be his own blood, his clothes torn and one side of his Maneuver gear missing. His arm dangled at an awkward angle, and blood dripped down; his other hand was holding his shoulder, where Eren supposed the source of the bleeding was. He looked paler than normal, but still completely nonchalant as he stumbled forward on trembling legs. Eren raced towards Levi Heichou, catching him just as he collapsed.

"Levi- Levi Heichou? What happened, Heichou?" Eren said, smacking his face, willing Levi to stay conscious until at least Armin and Jean arrived back from scouting ahead. A pair of glassy steel-gray eyes were locked on Eren's face, and a bit of an amused noise bubbled in Levi's throat.

"I'm filthy.." Levi muttered, trying to sit himself up again, but failing miserably, collapsing again into Eren's arms. He felt pathetic, having to rely on his soldier to take care of him. Eren took a deep breath, his eyes shifting around, trying to plan his next move. Fear coursed through Eren, and he was sure it was visible to Levi; it was obvious that they couldn't afford to lose Levi Heichou. He couldn't lose Levi Heichou. The task at hand was to staunch the bleeding, which had already started to slow. He pulled Levi over to the tree trunk, using it to prop him up, and began ripping off the shirt that covered his shoulder, assessing the damage. A deep gash made Eren's blood run cold, and as he ripped off pieces of his own shirt, he tried to staunch the bleeding as fast as possible.

...

Levi was breathing heavily, his vision dimming. He could hear Eren shouting, but it sounded like he was calling to Levi through a cloud, and he couldn't see him anymore, so his eyes had to of been closed. His voice only kept getting softer and softer, until he couldn't hear Eren anymore. Levi wanted to reach out and make sure that Eren was still there, but he couldn't even feel Eren holding him anymore. All he felt was himself drifting into the dark. Everyone who had died had always described it as seeing a light that you go towards; Levi, however, didn't see a light.. So he couldn't be dying, right? Unless not seeing a light means that you're going to hell, he wasn't dying. Right? Levi allowed himself to drift off towards it.

...

The light drifted through the window, ripping away the peacefulness that Levi had been cloaked in. His eyes opened against the harshness, blinking a bit. He twitched, wanting to bring his hand up lazily to shield his eyes from the attack, but he couldn't, for some reason. Levi couldn't move his other arm, as it was bound tightly in a white swath of bandages, and he was agitated that his other arm didn't seem to want to work either. He felt a pressure on his un-bound hand that hadn't been there when he had awoke; it was a fierce squeeze, and when Levi looked over, he saw Eren asleep, gripping onto his hand tightly as he slept in a chair next to Levi's bed. So that's why he couldn't move his hand.. Levi moved his hand a bit, and Eren jerked awake, his eyes wide.

"Hei-heichou! You're.. Awake!" Eren exclaimed, gripping Levi's hand fiercely.

"Eren." Levi's voice was scratchy, but cold as he spoke. "You could of died!" Heichou scolded madly.

"I couldn't let you die, Levi Heichou. I need y- I mean.. Uhmm. We need you." Eren's face had flushed. Levi narrowed his eyes, leaning up. Eren was chiding him, trying to get him to rest more.

"Eren Jager." Levi's eyes flickered around the room. No one but them was in here. "Come here."

"Huh? Levi Heichou- wha-" Eren leaned over, and Levi pulled him down, forcefully pressing his lips against Eren's. Eren struggled for a minute, before relaxing into it, pressing back. Levi was forceful, as a leader and as a lover; Eren was submitting to Levi, who had started to explore Eren's mouth with his tongue.

"Heichou," Eren murmured as Levi pulled back, sitting back onto his pillows with a breathless and satisfied look on his face. "That..."

"Will never happen again, if you speak of it to anyone." Levi murmured. "Now come here.."

...

* * *

Heichou seemed a bit doped up on meds, right? I mean, with his shoulder all jacked up n' all that. c;

So, next chapter is a real big smut chapter, with Levi x OC.

...

Thanks for reading, reviews are adored!

(If you have a shipping request, go ahead and request it, and I'll most likely get it done. cx)

...

Thanks!


	3. Levi and OC: Heichou? (Rated: M)

Sorry but I needed some smut.

Because everything's better with smut.

Right?

Right.

OC x Levi

::

Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

"... Heichou, someone's here for you. She wouldn't give a name, but she said you knew her." Eren said through the door. Levi grumbled something, clicking the door open. He had just stepped out of the shower, and had only a towel around his waist. Steam streamed out of the doorway that Levi leaned on.

"Well? Then send her in, and then go clean the damn garden again." Levi sighed, pinching the skin in between his eyebrows with two fingers. Eren turned, and hustled away. Awhile later, Levi still hadn't bothered to actually put clothes on, and there was a knock at the door.

"Levi Heichou," the girl walked in, and immediately glared. "Why aren't you dressed?"

It wasn't exactly a bad thing though; unless you were trying to keep yourself from staring. He had a well worked body, laced with different scars everywhere, up and down a toned abdomen. Levi rolled his eyes a bit, and sat down.

"I just got out of the shower, Stoll. Why? do you not like it, or something?" Levi smirked smoothly, puckering his lips a girl tensed.

"Levi Heichou." She glared, crossing her arms as he wandered over. "D-d-"

His lips had wandered up her neck, and and his hands slipped around her. She was shorter than him, and that made it easier for him to grab at her. His hands were slipping down, hooking in her belt loops. The girl was a bit too shocked to do anything but turn red and try to shove him off. Levi didn't care though, as he pinned her against the wall, holding her there; she couldn't get out of his grip as he traced kisses up her jawline, sending shocks down her spine. She gave a groan, and Levi hummed a bit, smirking against her skin. His hands had wandered up her sides, pulling at her shirt.

"So, you're liking this just about as much as I am?" Levi murmured in her ear, biting at her earlobe tenderly, then a bit more viciously as she let out a moan. His hands had finally un-tucked her shirt, and he began to slide his hands under the fabric, exploring. She gasped a bit, her hands grappling onto his forearms. Steel eyes met hazel eyes; and a slow smirk graced Levi's lips as he moved his hands away and up, going around her neck.

"Tch. You're being bad." He reached over, and pressed his mouth against hers, letting them move against her delivering small throngs of pleasure. His tongue pressed against them after awhile, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, and his tongue slid in, exploring the foreign territory before attacking it's inhabitant fiercely. She pressed against the wall, finally surrendering.

"Kiernan." He grumbled in a sultry voice as he pulled away, smirking as she gasped for breath. Levi watched her face, trying to figure out what the hell he just did. The girl he had pinned to the wall was looking at him her face flushed an amusing shade of red. It was kind of like a cherry, but then again, cherries couldn't have the facial expression she had. It was an in-between of flustered and lust; she wasn't sure if she wanted this, but her body was. He moved in again, catching her bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging at it. As he released her lip, she leaned forward and dipped her tongue into his mouth, taking him by surprise as she had him moving backwards, towards the small couch he had in his room. Knowing well where this was going, Levi turned at the last second and spilled her over the other end of the couch. She sat there, watching as Levi headed towards the door and locked it. He turned, looking over his shoulder with a rather amused look on his face as he dropped his towel, beginning to head back over and lean over her, resuming his business with her tongue.

Levi's hands went to her pants, unzipping them and working them down her hips slowly, teasingly. Kiernan made a squeaking noise as she looked at Levi, watching him slip the pants off of her body. He began to nip at the inside of her thighs, humming a bit as he felt her twitch underneath him. As he hooked his hand in the waistline of her underwear, Kiernan sat up, effectively forcing Levi into a sitting position. Biting her lip, she caught Levi's attention as her hand wandered down..

Kiernan awoke with a gasp, starting to jolt up, but she was restrained, captured in a firm embrace. She was looking right at a bare chest, that was rising and falling gently. A familiar chest, in fact; she knew _exactly _who this was, but nonetheless she looked up. Levi Heichou was asleep, his normal scowling face looking somewhat peaceful as he slept. She shifted a bit, letting out a long exhale as she realized it had all been a dream. But that still didn't explain as to why Levi was _cuddling _her, or as to why he was in her bed. As she moved, a pale set of eyes opened slightly.

"Tch. I was comfortable." He muttered, looking at her with an unamused expression on his face, until he realized she was, in fact, awake.

"Huh? Levi Heichou? Where are we?" Kiernan attempted to sit up, panicking, but Levi held her down, scowling a bit at the squirming girl.

"Calm yourself, Kiernan! You're somewhere with me. You're okay." Levi muttered, pulling her closer. Kiernan glared, shoving him back.

"Levi Heichou, tell me what the hell is going on or so help me, I'll punch the living fuck out of you." She threatened, earning a laugh from Levi, who loosened his grip just a bit.

"Tch.." He looked away, and Kiernan's eyes narrowed as she caught a blush forming on his cheeks. "I.. Um.. I couldn't sleep.. And.."

"Ah.. I see." Kiernan smirked. She'd _definitely _be holding this against him for awhile. "Carry on, then." She was going to make this even worse for him, because she'd already gotten him blushing; Kiernan snuggled closer, holding back a laugh as she felt him tense up a bit. Eventually, she felt herself drift off; feeling Levi finally relax. There was a slight smile on her face as she slept.

One, she was being held by Levi Heichou.

Two.. She might get to finish that dream.

...

* * *

I'm sorry the ending sucks.

First smut, mostly kissing, and I totally trolled you all. c;

OC x Levi

::

Thanks for reading!


End file.
